Chased
by Steefwaterbutter
Summary: Krane has everything set in place. He has a score to settle with the world, injustices that shall soon be set to right. The only thing standing in his way is three siblings. But they bother him only a little. As a team, they may stand strong, but individually... they snap like twigs. Set between parts 1 and 2 of "Rise of the Secret Soldiers". More like K-plus, but T to be safe.


**A/N: Half of the reason I wrote this story is to practice writing a battle scene. Thus, the plot is pretty straightforward, but it was pretty fun (though kinda hard) to write. For this story, I'm just saying Krane doesn't have super speed. I'm also saying people can't geo-leap to a place they've never been.**

 **Alright, enough of my balthering.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase was alone, yet, at the same time, surrounded. Birds chattered to one another in the trees that surrounded grew thickly on either side of the little dirt path, and small clumps of grass rustled as small animals scampered away at the sound of his footsteps.

The teenage boy stumbled slightly on a rock as the path sloped downwards. Looking about at the scenery around him, Chase realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd been alone out in the foothills among which his home nestled.

For the first fifteen years or so of his life, he had spent his days in the basement along with his older sister and brother, training and learning to use his bionic skills. Then his step-brother Leo had come, and it was all school and missions and adventures (more like misadventures) with his siblings.

But now, with the missons over, Chase was restless. And so, early that morning, he had scribbled out a note, and left the house to go exploring.

Suddenly, Chase froze mid-step as a slight rustle sounded behind him. He would have shrugged it off as nothing, but it sounded... _different_ , somehow. Could it just possibly be...

A twig snapped, sounding like a gunshot in his ears.

Chase barely had time to spin around and throw up a forcefield before a bolt of electricity smashed against it. Again and again came the bolts of lighting, the crackle of sparks filling his ears, the harsh smell of ozone filling his nose. Already Chase could feel his muscles straining, his shoes digging into the dirt as he fought to hold up against his adversary's relentless attack.

He could barely see anything except the white bolts of lighting slashing at his force field, but he knew without a doubt who he was up against. Another surge of electricity blasted towards him, and Chase was thrown backwards, landing heavily on his side. Almost as soon as he made contact with the ground, Chase was scrambling to get away. He nearly threw himself behind a large, nearby boulder, and pressed his body against it, breathing heavily.

Victor Krane.

"Wondering how I got out?" Chase heard the bionic man's voice, and the heavy footsteps that followed. Then, a slight, chilling laugh. "You won't live long enough to find that out."

Chase felt his limbs tingle as he continued to take short breaths. A shock of cold hit his center as he heard the words drip out of Krane's mouth. Krane was a madman. A powerful madman. And this time Chase had no siblings to help him fight.

 _How did he find me? How did be know I would be alone?_

The thoughts streaked through Chase's head as he closed his fist, turning on his laser bow. White lasers shot out on either side of his fist.

Chase leaped out from behind the boulder, and swiped at Krane, hoping to take the large man by surprise. But Krane simply grabbed either side with a leather-clad hand and began to laugh, the metal wires on his face glinting in the light.

 _He's absorbing the energy,_ Chase realized, and gritted his teeth. _Crap._ His arm began shaking from the effort, but Krane was holding the bow so tightly, Chase couldn't withdraw the lasers.

"Fool-" Krane began to snarl, but stopped short as Chase drove his knee into the man's gut. He dropped to the ground with a of grunt of pain.

The second the madman released his grip, Chase withdrew his lasers and took off running. Although Krane's trick had left him gasping for breath, and his vision blurring, adrenaline began to pump through him, and he ran. Wind swept past him, through whipping through his dark, sweaty hair and chilling his body.

 _He won't stop until one of us is dead,_ Chase thought, his heart banging against his ribs.

Chase turned from the path and ran deeper into the forest. He had only gone a little ways when he tripped over a fallen log, crashing to the ground. For a moment he lay there, panting. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized something. A way to out. He could contact Bree and Adam. He could get help, backup.

Shoes skidding slightly, Chase scrambled to his feet. He pressed a finger to his temple, closing his eyes in concentration. After a second, he opened them again. Done.

Just then, Chase's sensitive ears heard the pounding of heavy feet, running. He twisted around and to the side, throwing up a force field. A fireball collided with it, the heat and flames spreading out across the shield and licking at the edges. The force field wavered slightly, Chase's whole body was now nearly screaming in protest, his breathing quick and uneven.

As his force field cleared, Chase watched Krane step over the log, planting his massive form in front of Chase's much smaller one.

"You can't hold that force field up forever," Krane growled, rubbing his hands together. Electricity spilled from the cracks between his fingers.

"My family's coming for me," Chase spat out, though he was shaking. "We've beat you before and we'll beat you again."

Krane said nothing in response, but a flicker of a smile seemed to pass across his face.

Before Chase could try and figure out what that meant, Krane's large fist collided with his force field. Weakened as he was from the battle, the teenager simply couldn't hold it up any longer, and it shattered.

Krane shoved him to the ground easily. Chase's head cracked against the ground, the edges of his vision darkening slightly as the ground rocked underneath him.

"As a team you may have beaten me," he heard Krane snarl. "But as individuals... you snap like twigs."

Chase bit back a scream as Krane slammed his boot into Chase's forearm, the sickening snap sounding all-to-loud his sensitive ears. Krane grinned, looking at Chase like a wolf would a rabbit it held pinned under its claws. It was around that moment that Chase's mind seemed to shudder to a halt, raw instinct taking over lodgic. He barely remembered getting to his feet. He was only aware of running. Running faster than he had ever run before.

He didn't dare look back. He grabbed sticks, small stones, dirt and gravel with his molecular kenesis and sent them flying behind him.

He ran.

He clamped a hand over his ear, wanting to shut out the nightmare that surrounded him. Sounds rushed at him: gasping breaths, the stamp of shoes against gravel, the shrieks of birds, it was all to loud, _too loud!_

He ran.

Then the ground beneath his feet dissapeared. For a second he was falling. Next, everything was spinning around and around, too fast for him to make out anything. Chase tried to curl into a ball, to put his arm over his head to protect himself, but the ground was too steep, and he was moving too fast.

Things seemed to jump out from nowhere to smack into him. Chase closed his eyes, silently begging for it to be over. Then something smashed into the side of his head, and everything dissolved into black.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the ground beneath him. Solid, slightly rocky, ground.

 _I'm alive_.

Chase blinked slowly, trying to clear his blurry vision. Slowly, very slowly he sat up, gasping as soreness shot through his entire body. His head throbbed steadily, and his left arm felt twisted. Chase looked down and saw it was swolled, mottled purple and blue. Then Chase touched the side of his head. His fingers came away bloody.

 _Gross_ , Chase thought, and made a face. _Now... where am I? What happened?_

He looked around and saw he was in a shallow valley, full of stones and rubble. To his right was a rather steep, rugged m slope. Chase gritted his teeth as the memories came floating back, seeming to aggravate his headache. Fighting Krane, running, falling down into the valley.

He rose to his feet, but dizziness swept over him, and his hands instinctively reached out for something to grab. Suddenly his stomach flipped, and the next thing Chase knew, he was keeled over, his stomach squeezing painfully as he gasped for breath, throwing up.

Chase moaned, holding a hand over his churning stomach. _Concussion. Great. I really need to get back._ The bionic teenager closed his eyes, trying to work out where he was, when he realized his GPS was down.

 _Krane must have disabled it so they couldn't find me_ , Chase groaned inwardly. _Why didn't I notice that earlier?_

Getting to his feet again, slower this time, Chase looked at the slope and let out a groan. It was going to be a long climb, especially with his broken arm. Krane must have either not been able to see him, or assumed Chase was dead, and didn't bother coming down into the valley to find out. Or something else had called him away... or... Chase shook his head slowly, and sighed. It hurt to think.

Chase slipped off his light long sleeve shirt, leaving the t-shirt he was wearing underneath on, and fashioned it onto a rough sling for his arm. Then he stepped over to to the slope, studying it. It was going to be a very long climb.

* * *

It felt like hours later (and maybe it was) that Chase stumbled to the doorstep of his house. His arm was throbbing, though not as bad as before, but his head pounded mercilessly. He slumped against the doorframe, feeling utterly exhausted, not to meantion hot and sweaty, and almost pounded on the doorbell, hoping desperately someone was home. Someone besides Eddy.

The door swung open. It was Bree.

"Chase! You're alive!" she gasped. "What happened to you?"

"That's kinda a long story," Chase mumbled.

* * *

"But how did he get out?" Adam asked, his eyes wide. "He was supposed to be in there for, like, forever, right?"

"I don't know," Chase sighed, leaning back against the couch and glancing down at his arm, now wrapped in a cast. Fractured, not broken. He looked back up at his sibling. "But I do know one thing: the only hope we have of stopping Krane is that we work together."

"You mean bring back the team," Bree said quietly.

"Krane's out, and he's planning something. As individuals, we don't stand a chance," Chase told her. "Are you with me? One last mission?"

Adam slowly nodded. Bree hesitated a second longer, then did the same.

"Yeah. One more mission."

"As a team."

* * *

 **A/N: I came up with this story about a month ago, a dream movie. Up at camp I began to shape it into a story and fix the plot holes, which I tend to ignore when making dream movies. I spent a lot of time going over and over this story, looking up tutorials, skipping around in my book on writing fight scenes. I'm not too happy with the ending, but ehn... I wrote the last of it at 2 AM.**

 **The title comes from an inside joke with my younger sister. When I told her I was writing a "chase scene", she was like "Wait, you're writing about Chase?" I started laughing super hard, because I was actually writing about him!**

 **So, waddya think? Reviews make my day! :)**


End file.
